


damage

by Elunka



Category: EXO (Band), Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Частичная AU, в которой Хансоль уже не в группе и катится вниз.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Kim Minsung | Hansol





	damage

**Author's Note:**

> на момент написания минсон еще был в группе и носил старое имя
> 
> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5699451) (02.07.2017)

Хансоль поворачивает направо на перекрестке перед его улицей, хотя ему нужно налево. Хансоль покупает острый рамен вместо обычного, который всегда брал. Хансоль включает микстейп своего донсэна, хотя обычно слушает Пинк и Рианну. Не помогает. Ему все еще скучно.

С к у к о т и щ а.

Ким не представляет, как от этого спастись. Скука преследует его по пятам, как когда-то Бенджу на пару с оператором с камерой.

Соль смеется над шутками друзей, остается на вписки, пробует какую-то легкую дурь, начинает зависать в клубах целыми ночами. Думает, что опускается до уровня плинтуса, а то и ниже, но не останавливается. Ходит на экстремальные аттракционы, записывается в тир, покупает кучу баллончиков с краской и, связавшись с парочкой уличных художников, расписывает Сеул граффити.

Все еще скучно.

Занятия по стрельбе, продумывание эскизов для стен домов, блистающие лазерами танцполы, ночи под кайфом — круговорот цветов затягивает. Хансоль теряет связь с реальностью, забывает про тренировки в зале и искусство, которым когда-то жил. Сквозь мутную пелену дерьма вдруг мелькает мысль — не скука это, Солли. Тоска. Хрен ее знает, по чему.

Он, как может, закрывает проплешины в жизни, но все катится снежным комом, и Ким теряется. В истерике чистит социальные сети и прячется по темным улицам города, возвращаясь домой с восходящим солнцем и просыпая весь день до заката. Не смотрит в зеркало, игнорирует клоки волос на расческе и принимается носить парик. Зато в шею не дует.

Хансоль думает, что так и сходят с ума. Тонут, тонут и тонут.

Хансоль думает, что потерял что-то важное. Смеется, гримасничает, плачет и не чувствует ничего из этого. Он не помнит, что потерял.

Он не помнит, как оказался здесь. Кажется, какая-то закрытая вечеринка — Соль видит лица, которые обычно может увидеть только по телику (раньше он видел их и вживую, пускай издалека). Голова кружится и дышать трудно, поэтому он пытается протиснуться к выходу. Между ним и дверью только парочка каких-то дылд, Хансоль даже не поднимает головы, чтобы разглядеть лица в полутьме, — просто пропихивает себя между парнями и тут же выскакивает за дверь.

Он не слышит возмущенные возгласы за спиной, потому что уже вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух снаружи, а до слуха доносятся лишь отголоски басов. Опирается спиной о стену и запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком, смотрит в темное бурое небо. За город бы.

Где-то шумят машины на дороге, сбоку открывается дверь, пропуская играющую внутри музыку, делая ее отчетливее. Хансоль не оглядывается — ему без разницы, что за люди там вышли и что им надо. Его это не касается.

Его касается чья-то ладонь, легонько трогает за запястье и выжидает. Ким опускает взгляд сначала на человека перед ним, потом на свою руку. Парень шумно втягивает в себя воздух и отпускает, Хансоль снова на него смотрит. Склоняет голову на бок, щурится в полумраке неосвещенного проулка, долго узнает чужое лицо.

Перед ним сам Пак мать его ебаный Чанель.

\- Не знал, что ты по мальчикам.

Брови парня взлетают вверх от неожиданности и удивления, а потом он начинает отнекиваться, взмахивая руками, — шумный и живой, немного пьяный. Соль смотрит на него из-под ресниц снизу вверх, ждет окончания не вселяющей уверенности тирады. Чанель замечает и останавливает себя на полуслове, по губам проскальзывает усмешка:

\- Ты Ким Хансоль.

Теперь очередь Хансоля удивляться — Пак не спрашивает даже, утверждает, как всем известный факт. Как будто Хансоля знают все. Но уж кого-кого, а Хансоля знают далеко не все. Откуда Чанелю о нем известно — непонятно.

\- Ты зачем свой канал удалил? — будто между делом спрашивает тот, поворачиваясь боком, и тоже облокачивается о стену. У Кима в глотке комом встает вздох.

Чанель молча ждет рядом, одной ногой упершись в кирпичную облицовку, чуть склонив голову, чтобы видеть собеседника. Хотя беседа как-то не клеится. Соль молчит. Пак решает сменить тактику: начинает хвалить танцы младшего — как хореографию на чужие песни, так и то, что он делал еще в группе. Ему не видно в темноте, но он надеется, что Хансолю приятно.

Сам Хансоль не знает, как ему. Он незаметно проверяет карманы — на месте ли телефон, ключи, бумажник, а потом просто отталкивается от стены и идет к дороге. Чанель на мгновение замолкает, тупо уставившись на удаляющуюся невысокую фигуру, но затем догоняет в два шага и пристраивается рядом. Будет он еще такую возможность упускать, ага.

На предложение подвезти Ким качает головой. Чанель несет что-то без умолку, жестикулирует яростно, глаза у него устало горят. Хансоль не видит — смотрит вперед, под ноги.

Не доходя немного до дома, все-таки сдается и дает привязавшемуся айдолу свой номер.

Через неделю непрерывных сообщений и стикеров в какао восстанавливает канал на youtube. В черновиках на ноутбуке появляется новая идея для хореографии.


End file.
